Pain From The Past
by vic32
Summary: A very personal case from Fraser's past comes back to haunt him. With Ray's strength and comfort can he get through it.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own these guys wish i did. So just borrowing them for a bit. This story is dedicated to my sister for putting up with me. :)**

**Chapter 1**

Ray sat at the breakfast counter reading through all the property printouts the Realtor sent them. Ray and Ben wanted to move into a house. They were just accepted to adopt so they thought it best to live in a house. This was the third Realtor they went through. The first two were horrible. The first just brushed them off. The second one once she found out they were a married couple and not two single men quit as their Realtor. Now they has someone who they felt would find them the perfect house for them.

Ray drinks his coffee, "Ben Ya ready Carol will be here in a minute"?

Ben came out looking as good as ever, "Sorry Ray I just wanted to make a good impression. Do you think we'll find something this time"?

Sighing, "I hope so Ben. I got to tell Ya I got a good feeling about this one though".

Standing behind Ray and putting his arms around him, "I do as well Ray. And Dief likes her as well so that bodes well".

Just then Carol arrived and knocked on the door. Ray answered, "Hiya Carol just on time. Come on Ben pitter patter".

Sitting in Ray's GTO, "Ok Carol which one first"?

Looking at the printouts of the properties, "I think Rose Avenue first I think"?

Ray drove to Rose Avenue and parked up. He parked up in front of a two story house. To Ray it looked haunted and really did not want to go in.

Once inside Carol left them to look around. Ray stayed glued to Ben's side, "Am Ben I do not like this place. It's creepy".

Ben put his arm around Ray, "I have to agree Ray. I don't have a good feeling about this place".

So they moved on to the next one. That one Ray thought it looked like a whore house. The one after that Ben didn't like. The one after that Diefenbaker didn't like. They were starting to think it was hopeless.

So Carol brought them for lunch, "Ok boys so none so far took your fancy. Can I ask how set are you about your house has to be in the city"?

Ben and Ray looked at each other. Ray answered, "We're open if you have something you think we'd like. Well as long as it's not too far outside. We work in the city and the child we get will go to school there so".

Carol held her coffee mug, "Well there is a lovely stone house just outside the city. It sits on a lot of land which had its own lake. Om the lake is an island it has birds on. We hope to protect it. The seller wants to sell to someone who will and love the land like she dose.

Ben's eyes got wider as she spoke, "Can I ask how you know of this property"?

Carol looked Ben in the eye, "It's my mums house and land. She is moving in with me. Now she is on her own since my old man ran off with some hussy. She wants a quick sale. I can take you there now if you'd like to see it"?

Before Ben could answer Ray did very excitedly, "Hell Ya. Its sounds perfect. You know I think I've driven past that place before. Its west of here right"?

Nodding, "That's right. So you ready to go"?

They finished up and drove out to the house. It was only and hour outside the city. So it wasn't too bad. It was the house Ray had seen before. Ray always thought it was a beautiful house and often joked that he'd buy it someday.

Pulling up outside both Ben and Ray found themselves smiling before they even saw the inside of the house. Carol was please with their reaction so far. "Come on boys you like what you have seen outside. You will like what you see inside".

As they reached the front door they were greeted by a very kind woman. "Hi my dears I'm Mrs Lovejoy. The kettle is just boiling for tea. So Carol these must be the handsome married couple you were telling me about"?

All three blushed, "Yes mum. This is Ben and Ray Kowalski Fraser. And this is Diefenbaker their wolf".

Carols mum bent down and rubbed Diefenbaker's head "Come in boys and look around. See if you like it. I think you will"?

While Carol and her mum left to make the tea. Ben, Ray and Diefenbaker looked around. All the time they looked around the smiles on their faces grew wider and wider.

Both at the same time looked at each other and said, "Home. This feels like home".

Ray could hardly contain his excitement. Before Carols mum even sat down with their tea. Ray asked, "So how much do you want for the place"?

Carol laughed and her mum kept talking, "Ok first thing my dear you got to know is that the land is included in the price. And it comes fully furnished if you don't want the furniture you can give it to charity. It's up to code I just had it done I've all the papers if you want to see them. I want to sell it to you at the same price I bought it for. I want no arguing ok. So the price is 75, 0000. I know it's a bit much but".

Ray cut her off, "Hold on 75,000. Are you nuts? You could get so much more for this place. I'd feel like we were cheating you or something".

Mrs Lovejoy smiled at him, ""My dear no you wouldn't be cheating me. You're a young couple starting out. And form what my Carol has told me you've been accepted to be adoptive parents. So what you are doing is marvellous. I was an adoptive child so I know what it is like. So what will it be? Do you want the place or not"?

Carol turned to her mum, "Let's leave them to talk mum. You and I can wash up come on".

While Carol and her mum left. Ben and Ray couldn't believe their luck. Ray stood, "Ok Ben I know what I want to do. But what do you think"?

Ben looked around, "Ray I love this place. It has everything we both want. But like you said it feels like we are cheating her. But I think we should take this property and do something for her as well".

Ray threw his arms around Ben and kissed him all over his face, "We found our home Ben".

Carol and her mum came back, "Well boys"?

Ray jumped up, "Yep we'll take it. Where do we sign? We have one condition. We give some money to charity in your name"?

Mrs Lovejoy liked these boys, "Of course that would be fine boys".

Carol got them all the forms and they signed them all. All they had to now was get them signed off by their lawyers and it was all theirs.

Unfortunately there was no time to celebrate they were both working the afternoon shifts at work. While Ray headed to the 27th Ben headed for the consulate.

The moment Ben walked into the consulate he was called into Inspector Thatcher's office. "Constable Fraser", she started. "It has come to my attention that you have worked for me for five years now. In all that time you have liaised with the Chicago PD. And you still don't carry a weapon. I'm afraid if you wish to continue to liaise you will have to get a licence and carry. Am I clear? Do not come back to work with out it. Dismissed"?

Ben just stood there. He did not want to carry a gun. But hated the thoughts of not working with Ray even more. Since the law had changed and let them work together he wasn't going to lose it now.

So just said his usual phrase, "Understood".

Ben went to their apartment and picked up his gun and left for the 27th to get the licence signed by Lt Welsh before going to get his arms certificate.

While Ben was in with Welsh getting his licence signed. Ray was cornered by Detective Huey, "Hey Ray. I'd watch out. There is one pissed off looking Mountie in Welsh's office".

Ray frowned, "Why what's wrong. Something happen"?

Huey shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know. But he was carrying his gun box. So maybe they are making him carry now".

Ray caught Ben on his way out of Welsh's office, "Hey Ben what's wrong"?

Ben sat at Ray's desk, "Ray Inspector Thatcher has told me. If I want to continue working with you. I have to carry my gun".

Ray nodded, "Ok, ok but why now. I mean you've been working for her for what five years now. But do you know. It will be nice to have the extra fire power".

It was a few days later and Ben had gotten his licence and had to leave to help Maggie. So was out of town for a few days. It was Maggie's due date and she wanted her brother to deliver her baby at home. So Ben did. It left Ray home alone with Diefenbaker.

It was then that a horrific case crossed Ray's desk.

The case brought Ray to an apartment were a pregnant woman laid shot dead on the floor. And her husband handcuffed and also shot dead. His eyes looked and frozen in terror looking in the direction of his wife. Which to Ray meant he was left to watch her die? On the woman's arm Ray saw that the number eight was carved into. So it looked as if she was not the first victim. But Ray prayed she'd be the last.

Ray couldn't believe anyone could do something so horrific to someone. It turned out that the woman was only a day away from her due date for her baby.

Back at his desk Ray was looking at he photos taken at the scene. And waiting for forensics to come back with what ever they found. Which turned out to be noting?

Ray was baffled. Thinking how the hell could someone do this and leave noting no trace.

Ray was praying for Ben to come home. He'd see it. He would see the missing link. What would Ben think?

Then it hit Ray. The number on her arm. Ray yelled to Frannie, "Frannie can you look up similar cases were pregnant women were shot and numbers carved into their arms please"?

Frannie threw a face, "Who would do such a barbaric thing Ray"?

Ray never took his eyes off photos, "That's what I'm trying to find out Frannie and stop them".

Frannie rubbed his head, "Sure thing bro". And left to look them up.

**I hope you enjoyed this and the rest of the chapters to come. I welcome reviews so please feel free. I don't use a beta so all mistakes my own so please don't shoot me over it. Happy reading. ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile up in Canada everything went according to plan. Maggie gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Ben could not have been more proud of his sister. And of how brave and strong she was during her labour.

Maggie lay holding her new born daughter. Looking up at Ben, "Thank you Ben. I couldn't have done it without you".

Ben sat next to Maggie, "No thank you Maggie. You amazed me. She is beautiful Maggie. Do you have a name yet"?

Maggie's voice was low, "Ben would you mind if I called her Julia"?

Ben took the baby girl in his arms, "Not at all Maggie. Not at all". And he kissed her cheek.

Back in Chicago before Frannie could get all the related files together. Ray stood over yet another victim and her husband. All with the same markings and shot in the same place. Victim number nine was also one day from her due date.

Ray paced rubbing his hands through his hair, "This case makes no sense. These people never did noting to no one".

Ray finally had all the files in front of him. Looking through and pining up the photos on the board. With the numbers on their arms showing. And listing where and when each one happened.

Ray stood in front of the board and it looked off somehow. Their was nine victims and only eight on the board. So Ray shouted for Frannie. "Frannie where is the file for victim seven"?

Frannie frowned at him, "There wasn't any I checked everywhere. And none was found. Maybe she is missing or he just never did a number seven and went onto to number eight or maybe he couldn't count"?

Ray let out a long sigh, "Great a missing victim. Thanks Frannie".

Ray was at the end of his patience. Another day another victim. Victim ten. But it was victim number seven that was bothering him. Who was she and where was she. Ray was thankful that Ben would be back to work today.

They had spoken of course while they were apart. But when they married they agreed no work talk outside of work. It worked for them. It gave them normal outside work.

Ben walked into the 27th looking forward to seeing Ray. This was the longest they'd been apart since they got married.

The board was set up in one of the unused interview rooms. As Ray led Ben in there after a nice to see you kiss in the toilets. As they stood in front of the board Ray sprouted off what they knew so far. Which was noting?

Ben stood frozen not hearing a word that Ray was saying to him. When Ray touched his elbow, "Ben you ok. I know it's". That's when Ben bolted out of the room knocking Detective Huey over on his way.

Ray didn't know what was happing and bolted after him. Huey followed, "What's going on Ray. What's wrong with Fraser"?

Looking worried, "I've no idea. We were just looking at the board with the photos. And I was talking to him about what we know so far. But I don't think Ben was listening. Then he just ran"?

They found Ben in the toilets locked in one of the cubicles getting sick. Knocking on the cubicle door, "Ben, Ben you ok. Ben, Ben open up your scaring me. What's wrong"?

Ray and Huey managed to get Ben to open the door. What they saw shocked them. A very pale and shaken looking Ben appeared. Eyes red from crying and his body shaking so much they had to hold him up. It was then Lt Welsh came in to see what was going on. He ordered them to take him to his office.

Once in the office they sat Ben on the couch. Ray sat in front of him holding his hands. "Ben what's wrong. What happened in there"?

Then Ray had a sickening thought Maggie. "Oh god Ben it's not Maggie is it. Did something happen to Maggie"?

Silence went on for such a long time before Ben raised his eyes to meet Ray's. "No Ray Maggie is fine. The baby is fine".

Ray breathed a sigh of relief "Ok so Maggie is fine and the baby is fine. Thank god. So please Ben tell us what's wrong. Because you're really freaking us out here"?

Welsh handed him a glass of water, "Constable tell us at our pace. You're with friends here and if something is wrong and we can help we will"?

Ben took a sip of the water and nodded. His voice was low "How many victims are there on the board"?

Ray looked to Welsh and Huey, "There is nine n the board. One through six and eight through ten victims seven is missing".

Ray though it possible he saw Ben grow even more pale and shaken looking.

Not meeting anyone's eyes, "I guess I should tell you. And Ray I'm sorry I haven't told you this sooner. To be honest I've blocked it out for so long. It's only come back to me fully when I saw the photos. I hope you can forgive me. You had a right to know this before we got married. I'll understand if you want to leave"?

Now Ray was really worried and nervous, "Come on Ben. I love you noting will make me leave you".

Ben gave a disbelieving smile. And Welsh and Huey sat nervously.

Ben started in a low sad voice that was filled with pain, "It happened about three years before my father was murdered. We were only married a year. Her name was Kate. We were expecting our first child. Kate was independent she wanted a home birth. So Kate been Kate sent me out for last minute supplies even though we already had a cabin full. I was barely gone an hour. When I got back to the cabin I had a bad feeling. Something seemed off. I thought maybe Kate had gone into labour early. As I walked through the door something hit me from behind and knocked me out. And when I-when I came too I found I was handcuffed to something".

Ben paused shaking himself, "It's then I saw him. This man held a gun to my Kate. He kept taunting her. She was terrified and kept pleading for our baby's life. I couldn't get free. I was afraid if I did he would kill her. I don't remember what he said to her but I do remember the sound of the gun when it went off. I can still see the look of terror in Kate's eyes and I can see her put her hands over her stomach. She knew they were going to die. And there was noting I could do. My wife and child I couldn't save them"?

Tears flowed, "He let her fall to the ground hard and she was dying slowly. Then he came and shot me in the leg and side. I think he thought he hit his target. But I was wearing a vest. Even though I wasn't working Kate made me. She said trouble follows me and wanted me safe for our baby. The only words I remember him saying to me was enjoy the show and then he left".

Ray held his hands tighter while everyone held their breath. They knew to stay quite till he finished.

Still talking, "I knew if I could get free I could at least save our babies life. But I couldn't. My dad arrived just as Kate took her last breath. Then I remember noting just black. Noting until just now when I saw the photos. I don't even remember their funeral or if her murder was investigated. I'm sure it was my dad would have handled it since he was senior officer in the area. But since was out of favour with the RCMP that is maybe why I heard noting"?

Ray knew Ben had finished, "Jesus Ben. Why didn't you. Oh Ben". Ray pulled him into a strong hug. Not caring who was there.

Welsh came around his desk, "Fraser if noting was done then. You have my word something will be done now. I will do everything in my power to have her death resolved"?

Wiping his eyes, "Thank you sir. And Ray I'm so sorry. I never told you. I- I'm sorry".

Rubbing the backs of Ben's hands with his thumps, "Ben its ok. I love you and I told you noting will make me leave you".

Ben smiled, "I love you to. It was a girl you know. Our baby. We were going to call her Julia".

It was then Ray realised that Maggie called her daughter that and now he knew why she was worried about it.

Welsh put his hand on Ray's shoulder, "Ray take him home. Fraser you don't have to take part in this case. I can give it to someone else"?

Shaking his head, "No I want to. I'll stay away from Kate's part but I'm your only living witness. And I don't think he knows that I survived. I know what he looks like. Well how he looked then he wore a disguise".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

With the help of Huey, Ray managed to get Ben into the GTO. Before getting into the car Ray thanked Huey for his help. Huey looked at the figure of Fraser who sat starring out the front window of the car.

Putting a hand on Ray's shoulder Huey asked, "Will Fraser be ok. Is there anything that I can do? You call me if you need me ok"?

Ray nodded, "Thanks Jack. I don't know if he'll be ok. We just have to be there for him. And catch who ever are doing this".

Ray sat in and turned to Ben, "Ben love how are you? Do you want to talk about it"?

Ben turned and looked at Ray wearing a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "No Ray I'm fine. Right now I just want to sleep. But I will talk. Just not right now. I'm too tired".

Ray patted his thigh, "Ok Ben. Take your time. We go home have something to eat. And while you get some sleep I'll walk Dief ok".

Looking out the side window Ben answered in a hush whisper, "That will be fine Ray".

As they drove in silence Ben closed his eyes and rested his head against the headrest. As Ben drifted off memories that were long buried flashed in his mind. And just then Ben was right back to that day.

Getting dressed after his shower Ben could hear Kate calling him, "Ben, Ben I need you to go to the store. We need supplies".

Smiling and laughing, "Kate we have a cabin full".

Hands on her hips, "Ben proper preparation". And she put the list in his hand and pushed him out the door.

Nine months pregnant and she looked beautiful forever glowing. Full of light and energy.

Going as fast as he could Ben was back at their cabin in less then an hour. The shiver he felt then ran through him now. Feeling very uneasy as he walked up to the cabin.

Ben's fears came to light as soon as he walked through the cabin door. The feeling sharp pain at the back of his head and then just blackness.

As Ben opened his eyes he could see a man holding his Kate at gun point.

Their stood a tall well built man holding Kate. He was taunting her and there was noting that Ben could do. Whatever the man was saying Ben could not remember. All he could see and hear clearly now was the sound gun going off and Kate grabbing at her stomach. She was pleading for our baby's life. She knew they were going to die.

The only words that Ben can remember the man saying echoing in his ear was _'Enjoy the show'._

Ben came back to the hear and now when Ray pulled up to their apartment. They ate in silence and Ben went to bed. While Ray took Diefenbaker out just like he promised that he would.

The flashbacks haunted Ben all night. No matter what comfort Ray or Diefenbaker offered. The nightmares just kept hitting him.

Ben was determined now he had his memory back from what happened. They would bring this man to justice.

At breakfast as they prepared to go to work to make a start on this case properly now. As Ben was their only living witness. He was vital to the case. Reaching out Ray took Ben's hand, "Ben are you sure you are up to this"?

Taking Ray's hand in his, "Ray I am your only living witness. I have to do this. Not just for Kate. But for those murdered before her and after her".

As they sat in the room with the entire photo's and files Ray scratched his head, what I want to know is why the gap in the murders. Sorry Ben. But Kate was murdered what three years before you came to Chicago. And that was what seven years ago. And now we have three murders in a week. What kind of pattern is that"?

Ben was sketching a picture of the man he now remembered. While Ray was talking to Huey and Dewey.

Ben handed the sketch to Ray. And Ray showed it to Huey and Dewey.

Dewey took it in his hand, "I know this guy. That's Frank Dafoe. I arrested him for forgery about six and a half years ago when I worked at the 19th. That's why the gap guys. He got six years for what he did. I'd know that face anywhere. That's the disguise he wore trying to get away with it".

Ray was out of his chair with new found energy, "Dewey you sure"?

Dewey handed back the sketch, "Oh I'm sure alright. He was a tough one to pin down. We caught him coming off a flight from Canada. We'd been after him and his partner for awhile. When he ran off for his retreat as he called it".

All looked to Ben. Ray spoke with vigour, "Now we know who he is Ben. We'll get him don't worry. Thanks Dewey if it wasn't for you we'd have gotten no where".

Ray got the picture along with his name out to all officers in every district. And they were put on alert for him. They didn't want another victim.

As they sat in the break room alone Ben's voice was barley a whisper, "Ray I am sorry I never told you. I honestly blocked it out. The only reason Maggie knew was she worked in the area at the time so I was told. I do love you so very much. I can not wait to move into our new home. And when we get a child will even better. I know you'll be a fantastic father Ray".

Smiling at him, "Ben I understand. You blocked it out because your mind was trying to protect you. You would have told me I know you would have. I love you to and can't wait for our home and our child either".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As they looked at the files for what seemed like the hundredth time. Ray, Huey, and Ben were trying to find a connection from the first murder to the last one. What besides been pregnant had these women had in common?

After yet another read through Ben spoke, "I think I have found our connection. All the female victims' husbands were either in law enforcement or the military".

Ray and the boys and looked again now they could see it.

Laying out the areas of each murder first was here in Chicago. Then New York, Alaska, Hawaii, Canada then back to Chicago again. Ray thought maybe they were not the only ones to be looking for this guy. But they sure were going to be the ones to find him.

Ben knew he wouldn't be allowed to actively investigate the case. Helping out with files and because he was the only living witness he was vital to the case. Ben would have to leave the rest of the investigating to Ray, Huey and Dewey.

So while Ray headed out to the street with the duck boys Ben went home with Diefenbaker. Ben cleaned the apartment like there was no tomorrow. He also packed some of the boxes. They were moving into their new home in just over a week's time so a lot had to be done. So Ben thought that he would get a head start on it.

As they rode in Ray's GTO Dewey asked, "Ray I think we should check out his last known address. Ask a few questions of the neighbours if we have to".

Ray looked in his rear view mirror at him, "Ya I think so to".

They pulled up outside a huge apartment building. Frank Dafoe lived on the 14th floor. And yep you guessed it the lift was broken so the stairs it was.

Muttering and complaining the whole way up. Huey and Dewey got a feel for what it must be like for Fraser to work with Ray.

They reached the apartment and knocked, "Open up Dafoe police". They knocked even harder. When they got no reply.

Just as they pulled out their weapons to burst the door down. Frank Dafoe bolted out the door knocking them over in surprise. They had a chase on their hands.

Getting off the ground Ray moaned, "Why do they always run? I hate running. That's Ben's department not mine".

All three Detectives were up and running after him. Instead of going down Frank went up and onto the roof. Where they were locked in a stand off.

All three Detectives had their guns drawn and pointed at Frank.

Ray's eyes were blazing with anger, "Don't be stupid Frank. Put your hands over head and lie flat on the ground".

Frank gave an evil laugh, "And what you going to do about it Detective. You have noting on me".

Huey moved closer echoing Ray's words, "Do as the Detective said. Put your hands up and lie flat on the ground".

Again laughing, "And what is it you think that I did"?

Cocking his gun Ray inched closer, "Try ten females murders and nine male. That's what we've got on you Dafoe".

Smiling evilly, "See that's were you are wrong Detective. You can't prove a thing".

Dewey tried his hand, "Try us having a witness Frank".

That distracted him long enough for them to pounce and cuff him.

Frank was screaming, "What do you mean you have a witness. I left none".

As Ray read him his rights Frank demanded to know, "What witness"?

All three Detectives did not say a word to him. They just let him ramble on about having no proof. About having no evidence because he had left none.

Ray whispered to Huey, "Is this guy serious he has just basically confessed. And he is still shouting about us having no evidence because he left none. How the hell did he get away with it for so long"?

Huey whispered back, "I've no idea. But Ray we got him now. Just like you promised Fraser that you would".

Ray half smiled, "Ya we did didn't we. But still Ben will still have to see him. Will have to pick him out of a line up".

It wasn't long before they had Frank Dafoe booked in photographed and finger printed and now finally locked in a cell. Still claiming that they had no proof as the paced in his cell.

Ray got on the phone and dialled home. The phone was answered on the second ring, "Hi Ben. Ben we got him. We got him Ben".

Ben chocked out," I knew you could do it Ray. I knew you could thank you. And Ray I love you".

Ray got home that afternoon and as soon as he was through the door to their apartment. Ray was swept into a huge bear hug. Ray could feel his shirt become wet from tears that were falling from Ben. Ray just held on to him letting cry. Rubbing his hands up and down Ben's back whispering words of comfort.

After their supper they settled into bed. Although in the arms of his husband Ben still suffered nightmares. Ray place a light kiss to Bens temple and held him tight.

The next day Ben and Ray were sitting at Ray's desk waiting to be called for the line up. Ben was going to have to face the man who killed his wife.

Standing their with Ray at his side Ben looked through the glass at the face of the murderer Frank Dafoe. And dryly said, "Number four".

Frank Dafoe was officially charged and awaited trail. Coming out been lead by Huey and Dewey Frank came face to face with Benton Fraser.

Frank visibly paled, "Your-your alive. But-but I shot you. I-I killed you. You can't be alive"?

Huey and Dewey dragged him off not wanting to distress Fraser any longer. It was bad enough that Ben was going to have to face him in court. And tell every detail of what happened that night.

Ray took Ben by the arm, "Come on Ben lets go home".

Ben shook his head, "No Ray I think I'd like to go for a walk. Would you are to join Dief and myself"?

Ray was unsure of Ben's mood but played along, "Sure Ben. Why don't we go down by the lake and walk there. Maybe have a picnic or lunch or something. It's a lovely day"?

Smiling and this time the smile did reach his eyes. "That sounds like a fine idea Ray".

As they left for the lake Ray thought he'd play along with Ben's mood. Tomorrow can wait. All too soon they would have to deal with the trial and everything that came with it.

But then can move into their new home and start their life. New home and new family to look forward to.

Ray gave Ben a kiss on the cheek before driving on, "Right you are Ben love. Right you are".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next two days were spent trying to get a confession out of Frank Dafoe. To try and make sure he pays for the crimes that he has committed. Ray was worn out he had not slept a wink. Trying to make sure they had the guy for sure before he rung the families of the victims to tell them they finally caught the guy who killed their daughters and sons.

Meanwhile Ben went to see his superior officer Inspector Thatcher. She had requested a meeting with him. As he was acting strange even for him.

Sitting in front of her desk Inspector Thatcher could never remember seeing a more pale or shaken Benton Fraser. He just looked so tired and worn. Head was down and shoulders slumped. Not his usual straight posture.

Removing her glasses and using as soft a tone as possible, "Constable are you alright. Is there something going on that I should know about"?

His voice low and sad, "Sir I'm going to need some time off. I've recently regained a memory from my past that was buried. That came to light during a current case. And well I'm".

Ben paused for a long time. So Inspector Thatcher probed, "What has this past memory got to do with the current case"?

Shifting in his chair, "Sir the current case involves pregnant women who were shot. And their husbands handcuffed and made to watch and then shot and left to die slowly themselves".

Inspector Thatcher frowned, "Fraser what has this got to do wit you. Was it and old case of yours or something"?

Clearing his throat and looking her in the eyes, "No sir. I-my wife was victim number seven. I only survived because my dad came by in time for me. But not in time to save my wife and child".

Inspector Thatcher gasped in horror, "Oh my god Fraser you were married and he did that to you. How come to didn't remember that"?

Looking at his hands, "I'm not sure shock I would guess. But it's all back now. And since I'm the only living witness. I'm the one they are relying on to convict him".

Now looking at him with sympathy, "I'm sorry Fraser. I'd say your mind was trying to protect you".

Ben laughed, "That's what Ray said".

Inspector Thatcher smiled because every time Fraser said Ray's name he lit up like a Christmas tree. So leaning forward on her desk, "Your husband is a good man Fraser. Let him look after you. And you take as much time as you need. Are you going to see someone about all this"?

Rubbing his eyebrow, "Yes, yes he is sir. And I doubt I'll have much choice but to let him look after me. As for seeing someone I think I will. It's been along time and not remembering my own wife and child for so long I think I need to. But I will be fine. I have Ray now and a new home to move into and hopefully in time adoptive children".

Standing up she smile sweetly, "You deserve someone like him to love you. Go home and get some rest. I'm sure you're in for long days ahead".

Shaking her hand, "Thank you sir. And if you need me I'll. Well if you need me call me".

Ben left with Diefenbaker at his heels walking off down the road. Inspector Thatcher watched them leave out her window. Then sat heavy in her chair thinking how much more could happen to one man. A good man like Benton Fraser. Who deserved happy not hurt.

Hours before in the prison Frank Dafoe finally got his turn with the phones. They had one phone call a week once inside the prison. Putting in call card and dialling Frank was smiling. The call was answered pretty quickly, "Hi Jim I need a message delivered". Frank said in an evil tone.

Ben decided to take a little walk before heading home. Just as he rounded the corner to cross the road to the lake. Ben was cut off by a blue van. Two men jumped out and grabbed him throwing him into the van. As the van sped off Diefenbaker headed for the 27th for help.

Sometime later Ray sat restless at his desk. Something was not right. Ray could not put his finger on what. So Ray went to pick up the phone to ring home to see if Ben was ok when the phone rang.

Ray picked it up, "Kowalski Detective division how may I help you"? That was Ben's influence. It only takes an extra second to be courteous.

A deep menacing voice answered him, "Hello Ray. I think you may want to go to the front door. A parcel with a message will be delivered in two minutes". The line then went dead leaving Ray looking at the phone.

Ray's heart started pounding in his chest. As he ran down the stairs towards the front door. On his way he was met by Diefenbaker who looked exhausted from running. Ray's heart sank he just knew what was coming.

Just as Ray reached the front door a blue van slowed down just enough to throw a very badly beaten Benton Fraser out. Ben fell unconscious at Ray's feet. Pined to Ben was a not that read,

_This is just a warning. Leave the case alone._

_Or next time Ray your husband will not come back alive. _

They were immediately surrounded by other Detectives and Police officers calling for help.

Ray knelt by Ben's side rubbing his hair. It was the only part of him not bleeding or bruised. His Voice shaky "Hey Ben help is on the way ok. Just hang on now you're going to be fine Ben love".

The paramedics arrived very quickly and got Ben off to the hospital with Ray at his side. Frannie took Diefenbaker inside. And even though she wasn't sure herself she tried to reassure him that Fraser would be fine.

At the hospital while Ben was been checked over and x-rayed. Ray was joined by Huey and Dewey. Putting a hand on Ray's shoulder Dewey asked, "What exactly happened Ray"?

Looking at he doors that led to where Ben was. Ray spoke quietly," It was a message from Frank. A warning for me to leave the case alone. Or the next time, the next time he said my husband won't come back alive".

Huey looked horrified, "Ray we are not dropping this case. We will protect Fraser. And take down this prick".

Ray smiled a half smile, "Thanks Jack. There is no way they are frightening me off. Besides Ben would kill me if I did".

Ray was broken out of his spell as a doctor approached, "Mr Kowalski". She asked.

Ray nodded, "Ya doctor that's me I'm Ray Kowalski. How is Ben? Can I see him? Please is he ok". Ray said panicky.

The doctor guided him to a chair and sat him down, "One moment and I'll get you some water Ray". The doctor got him water and came back.

Sitting next to Ray the doctor smiled and patted his arm. Ray thought the doctor had a very calming smile. But still was ready to pass out with worry.

The doctor took a breath, "Ray I'm Dr Donna Evely and I'm looking after your husband Mr Fraser. Mr Fraser has suffered a sever beating which has resulted in several broken ribs a broken arm and a concussion. Which we are going to monitor for the next twenty four to forty eight hours. None of Mr Fraser's injuries will require surgery. There was no internal bleeding or internal injuries so that is very good. Do you have any questions"?

Ray couldn't help the tears that fell, "Can I see him now"?

Dr Evely took him gently by the arm, "Of course he is in room 121 on the second floor. Would you like me to explain all this to the Detectives that came with you? Spare you have to do it"?

Glancing at Huey and Dewey who were looking at Ray worriedly, "Please if you don't mind. I'll just go see Ben now".

Dr Evely let him on his way and went to the Detectives. Huey had told her they were going to need a report on this for their case files. Which the doctor agreed to get for them.

Sitting by Ben's side Ben's eyes fluttered open. They were now looking into the blues of his beloved husband Ray.

Ray stood now by Ben's side taking his good hand in his, "Hi Ben".

Ben smiled, "Hi Ray. What happened"?

Rubbing back the hair that fell onto Ben's forehead, "You were beaten Ben. But you're going to be fine. We are going to get these guys".

It took a few moments for Ben to answer, "Oh yes I remember now. Ray these men want you to back off the Frank Dafoe case. They said if I testify against him. They would kill you. I can't let them do that Ray. I couldn't live without you"? Ben was almost crying saying that.

Ray tightened his grip on Ben's hand, "Ben we are NOT letting Frank Dafoe or these men who beat you get away with it. We are going to make them pay. After all they never dealt with the Kowalski-Fraser's or the duck boys before. They won't know what hit them"?

Bringing Ray's hand to his bruised lips and kissing it, "Right you are Ray".

Ben knew you don't stop a determined Ray. And his Ray would not let him down or the victims down. Frank Dafoe would pay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ray was dozing while sitting next to Ben's hospital bed. When he heard his mothers gentle voice, "dear, Stanley dear".

Ray opened his eyes to see his mother's kind eyes and his dads looking back at him.

With a cracked voice, "Mum, Dad what Ya doing here. I mean how'd you know where I was"?

They went out to the visitors lounge as to not disturb Ben.

Hugging her son, "Stanley dear your father and I came in to town to surprise you both. And that very nice Detective Huey told us what happened to Ben. Who would do such a horrible thing? My son in law wouldn't hurt anybody"?

It always made Ray smile to hear his mum call Ben that.

Ray's dad then put his hand on Ray's shoulder, "Son is their anything that we can do to help you both"?

Ray looked at his father, "Actually dad there is something you can do. I have to go out of town for a few days to collect some important evidence for this case. And I need someone to stay at the apartment with Ben. Sure there will be twenty four hour guards on the door until it's all over. But I want to have someone with Ben you know looking after him"?

Ray's dad slapped him on the shoulder, "Consider it done Raymond. As your mother said no one hurts our son in law. When is Ben getting out"?

Breathing out a breath of relief his parents would take good care of Ben. "Ben is getting out tomorrow. They just wanted to wait an extra few hours. Plus the wanted to make sure all the security arrangements were in place first which they are now. Detective Huey is going to Ben's body guard if he has to go out. While Detective Dewey and I go to collect the evidence".

Ray brought his parents back to Ben's room. Mrs Kowalski straight away went into mother mode. Fixing his blankets and stroking his hair. She sent Ray and his dad off to get some coffee and said that she would sit with Ben for a bit.

It wasn't long before Ben woke up to see Mrs Kowalski looking fondly at him, Hi Ben dear how are you feeling"?.

Ben smiled at her, "A little sore but fine Mrs Kowalski thank you kindly".

She frowned at him, "Mum remember your family now". She kidded his forehead.

Ray sat heavy on his chair while his dad went to get the coffee and cakes for them. Sitting down with Ray, Raymond are you going to tell me what you won't tell your mother"?

Ray looked at his dad, "What did Huey tell you happened to Ben".

Mr Kowalski gazed at his son, "He said he was caught in fray".

Tasting his coffee, "Ok dad but you can't tell mum or Ben that you know about this for now. I'm sure you will anyway wants it goes to trial. But for now keep it to yourself ok"?

Mr Kowalski regarded his son, "Ok Raymond I tell them".

Again tasting his coffee, "Ben has regained a memory that he buried a long time ago due to our current case we are working on. The case we are working on involves pregnant women being shot in front of their husbands who are cuffed and made to watch. Then shot themselves and left to die slowly"

Ray took a long breath, "Ben's wife was victim seven. The guy tagged his victims that's how we know. The only reason Ben didn't die is because his dad came by in time to save him. But not in time for his wife or child. We have the man in custody but we need solid proof it was him. And since Ben is our only living witness he is our only hope"?

Drinking his drink again, "That's why I'm collecting the bullets so we can match them to the weapons found in his apartment".

Mr Kowalski voice was tender, "My god son poor Ben. How is Ben copping. How are you copping with this finding out he was married before. Is this why Ben is in the hospital beaten up"?

Nodding, "Ya that's why Ben is here beaten up. It's a warning for me to back off the case. But I won't Ben won't let me. I'm not sure how Ben is copping. I'm sure he will have to see a shrink or something after this. As for me I'm fine after all Ben didn't remember. Who am I head to judge I was married before? I'm sure we'll be fine we love each other. We will help each other through it".

Patting Ray's hand, "You will son. You're both good strong and loving men. You can cope with anything".

As Ray and his dad entered Ben's room they saw Mrs Kowalski holding a crying Ben. Ray rushed to his side worried, "Ben what's wrong"?

Ben wiped his eyes, "Noting Ray I'm fine. I'm just been silly don't worry".

Ray nodded rubbing his fingers through Ben's hair. He knew that Ben would tell him when he was good and ready.

Ben sat on the couch in their apartment while Ray and his parents talked in the kitchen. Ray was giving them instructions as to what to do in case something happens.

Ray knelt in front of Ben, "Ben are you sure you'll be ok while I'm gone. Because I can send someone else you know"?

Taking one of Ray's hands, "Ray I'll be fine. Your parents are here with me. There is a twenty four hour security guard on the door. Detective Huey is my body guard if I need to go anywhere. Ray you know that you won't rest until you collect that evidence yourself. So go don't worry ok. I'll be fine".

Ray leaned in and kissed him sweetly, "Ok Ben love. And do as mum and dad says ok".

Ben kissed him back just as sweetly, "I will I promise. Mounties honour".

The two days went well. Ray's parents fussed like parents do. Which Ben wasn't used to but appreciated all the same.

Ray in the mean time was making good progress in collecting the evidence with Detective Dewey.

Ben picked up the phone, Detective Huey its Ben Fraser here. Could you meet with me? I have something I wish to discuss with you"?

Detective Huey sat with Ben while Mr & Mrs Kowalski went out for a break. Huey started, "Fraser why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what I am about to hear"?

Ben grinned, "That's very perceptive of you Detective Huey. What I want to propose to you is getting a confession out of Frank Dafoe".

Huey raised his eyebrows, "Ok Fraser what exactly are you thinking"?

Drinking his water, "I'm thinking I go in and meet with him face to face. He won't expect that. I could wear a wire. You could hide it in my cast. I can draw him out. But I don't want Ray knowing about this. He won't approve. I'll tell him after wards he'll be mad but he'll understand".

Huey looked at Fraser as if he was mad, "Fraser this guy killed your wife and child. Is this really such a good idea"?

Locking eyes with Huey, "I know that's why we have to do it. Not just for Kate but for those before her and after her. And to bring closure to the families left behind".

Huey nodded, "Ok, ok but we do this fast. And we do it careful ok".

Huey had it all set up in a matter of hours. Ben told Mr & Mrs Kowalski he had to go out for a meeting. He hated lying t o them. Well it wasn't really a lie it was more stretching the truth.

Ben now waited nervously in the visitor's waiting room for Frank Dafoe to come in. Huey watched from the two way mirror and had the listen and recording equipment all set up and ready.

Frank entered and smiled wickedly, "Well, well what do we have here. Is it a ghost or are you real Ben-Ton"?

Ben's voice remained strong, "I'm very much real Mr Dafoe".

Frank sat, "So Ben-Ton what do you want. I can see you were in the wars. How is that husband of yours"?

It took every bit of strength that Ben had not to lunge across that table and beat seven bells out of him with his cast.

Ben stayed strong, "We are going to put you away for the crimes you committed".

Frank laughed as the conversation went on for awhile. Ben was starting to think he wasn't going to be able to do it. So tried something. Frank Dafoe wasn't stupid enough to fall for it or was he.

So Ben tried his last hand, "We are going to convict you Mr Dafoe. You don't expect to get away from killing eleven women and eleven men do you. And having your lady friends beat me up".

Frank laughed bitterly, "Oh Benton, Benton you are so stupid. You see that's were you are wrong, wrong, wrong".

Ben leaned forward, "What do you think I'm wrong about Mr Dafoe"?

Smiling smugly, "You see I only killed ten women not eleven. And nine men well since you're alive. And it was my men that beat you. God you're stupid for a Mountie".

Ben smiled, "You get that"?

Franks face changed as Detective Huey and other officers burst through the doors. They finally had their confession they needed. It was all thanks to Ben.

Frank protested all the way but it was no good. They had him.

Detective Huey placed his hand on a shaking Ben's shoulder, "You did good Fraser. Very good. Ray is going to be so proud of you. In fact we are all very proud of you".

Huey finally pulled Ben into a hug instead and let him cry it out. They would now wait for ray to come back and face the trial.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ray arrived back with Detective Dewey. Both very tired it had been a very long few days. Some of the family members got wind of what was happening and they tried to talk to him. They tried to get some information out of Ray and Dewey but the families wished them luck.

They had to bring the bullets to evidence lock up and sign off with Welsh as soon as they got back. Before they would be able to go home.

As Ray and Dewey walked down the hall towards the bullpen Frannie approached them.

Frannie smiled widely, "Oh Ray you must be so proud of Benton. He was so brave and he did so well".

Ray looked confused, "Frannie of course I'm proud of Ben. But what are you talking about he did so well and was brave what did he do"?

Frannie frowned, "You mean you don't know"?

Now Ray was worried, "Don't know what Frannie"?

Frannie bit her lip, "Benton he am. He got a confession out of Frank Dafoe".

Ray's eyes widened in shock and with a raised voice, "HE WHAT. How-how the hell did he do that? Where is Huey"?

Ray spun around and came face to face with Huey and his mother.

Ray glared at Huey he just knew that he had a hand in this. But he turned to his mother, "Mum what are you doing here. Who is with Ben"?

Mrs Kowalski soft voice, "Stanley dear your father is with Ben. And I was just bring lunch for the nice Detective Huey".

Ray nodded and not speaking. Just grabbed Huey by the arm pulling him into an empty room.

Standing up to Huey voice rose really loudly, "Ok now I know that you know so don't you dare say you don't. What the hell were you thinking letting Ben go face to face with that sonvabitch"?

Huey kept his voice calm, "Ray calm down. It was Fraser's idea ok. He wanted to draw him out. He knew it would be that last thing that Frank Dafoe would expect. And you know Ray he was right. It worked".

Ray now lost his temper and threw a chair across the room. All the emotions that he had kept in poured out. The anger and hurt he felt for Ben and the other victims came crashing out of him. There was no way he was going to lose it in front of Ben. Ben did not need this on top of his own pain.

Huey let Ray let his anger and frustration out Huey knew that Ray needed to do this.

Huey felt he could speak now, "Ray if it makes you feel any better I was there the whole time. And Ray Fraser kept his head the whole time. He showed no fear at all toward Frank Dafoe. He even said he felt stronger now about facing him in court".

Ray collapsed to the ground trembling holding his head in his hands. So Huey went and got Mrs Kowalski. Mrs Kowalski came in and Huey left them alone.

Going to her son putting her hand on his head, "Stanley dear come here".

Ray like a child held onto his mother, "Oh mum. What am I going to do? How am I going to help Ben through this"?

Soothing her son, "Stanley you'll be fine. You'll get through this. You're strong and you love Ben. That will help you get through this. Your father and I are going to help you both. We won't leave until you want us to ok. We are here for as long as you both need us"?

Still holding onto his mother Ray began to sob his heart out. It was so much to take in. who can cope with dealing with ten women's deaths. Ten kids. Nine men. Not only them but the family's left behind hoping you can bring this man to justice. And the guilt factor for Ben for been the only one to have got away from this man.

After awhile Ray settled as his mum wiped his face, "Sorry mum. I'm acting like a little kid".

Looking at her gentle boy, "No you are not Stanley. You are acting like someone who cares. Who loves wholehearted? You're acting like a good husband and my son".

Ray got himself together signed and off with Welsh. Before going home to Ben. Ray apologised to Huey for blowing up at him. But Huey told him he understood. That he would have acted the same if it had been his spouse that was hurting.

On the drive back to the apartment Ray's mum spoke softly, "Stanley dear please don't be mad at Ben. He did what he had to do. I know you son you would have done the same thing if you were in his shoes. Now tell me that you wouldn't"?

Ray parked the car in his spot, "Your right mum I would have. Doesn't stop me thinking how foolish it was though. I won't be mad. But I will ask him why".

Ray headed straight to Ben who was lying down on their bed with Diefenbaker. Ray paused in the doorway looking at the sleeping pair. Ray noticed the lines of strain and tear tracks on Ben's face.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Ray couldn't resist stroking Ben's hair. Ben's eyes fluttered open now gazing into the blues of Ray's.

Smiling up, "Hi Ray. When did you get in. how did everything go"?

Leaning down kissing Ben's forehead, "Just now Ben. Everything went fine. But what I want to know is what were thinking going after Frank Dafoe with out me"?

Sitting up now, "Ray I wasn't on my own Detective Huey was with me. Ray please don't be mad with me. I had to do this for Kate and the others".

Ray took Ben's hand lacing their fingers together, "Ben I'm not mad at you. In fact I'm proud of you. I just worry about you. But Ben please don't go it alone again ok. If you need to do something I'm here. I meant what I said in my vows Ben For better or worse in sickness and health until till the end of our days. Only I intend to keep going after that as well". Ray kissed Ben's wedding band.

Ben kissed him back, "I promise Ray I won't".

Ray sat at his desk he couldn't believe that they had the guy. Now Ray had the job of ringing the families to tell them so. Looking down at the list of names and phone numbers, Ray thought to himself it was going to be a very long and emotional day.

Picking up the phone dialling the first number. The phone was answered by a woman, "Mrs Lewis, this is Ray Kowalski I'm looking after your daughter's case. Just thought you'd like to know we caught the person responsible and he goes to trial in two weeks".

Mrs Lewis cried, "How, How did you catch this horrible person"?

Ray used a soft voice, "Ma'm my husband's first wife was one of the victims. And since my husband was the only living witness. And once he regained his memory he managed to bring him and get a confession out of him".

Ray didn't care what people thought he loved referring to Ben as his husband. All his friends didn't care. His work friends didn't care. And the new law which they were used to pilot it. It allowed married couples to work together and that made it all the better. They showed it could be done and it allowed others to do so as well.

Mrs Lewis cried, "You must be so proud of him. If I come to the trial. Would it be ok to thank him in person? If it's not to much for him"?

Ray answered proudly, "I'm sure he won't mind ma'm. He is sorry it took so long to bring this man in. he had blocked out the memory from shock. He only got it back when the case crossed our desk".

Mrs Lewis voice cracked, "You tell your husband I understand. It can't be easy knowing you're the only one to have lived. Tell him thank you for finally bringing him in Detective".

Ray smiled, "I will ma'm. And again I'm sorry for your loss and that it took so long. Goodbye now".

Ray hung up and started on the rest of the list. All the calls pretty much went the same way. Lots of tears and no one blamed Ben for taking so long. In fact they were concerned as to how he was copping. And if there was anything they could do for him.

Ray sat alone in the break room when someone caught his eye. Sitting in front of him all of a sudden was a man dressed as a Mountie but an older Mountie he had never seen before but kind a recognised.

The older Mountie spoke, "You know Yank you did well you know. I knew my son did well for himself this time".

Ray starred at the man, "Your-your Ben's dad".

Bob Fraser smiled, "Ah yes you would be correct son".

Ray's voice shook, "But-but your dead".

Bob Fraser nodded, "Yes I know son thank you for reminding me. And thank you for been there for Benton. You know I didn't think Benton would open his heart and love again after what happened to Kate. Meeting you has allowed Benton to open his heart again and if he hadn't that would have been a terrible thing".

Ray nodded, "Ben is good for me to sir. I do love your son. So you're not mad at me or anything are you"?

Waving a hand at Ray, "Nonsense Son. I know you love my son. No I'm not mad a t you. How can I be mad at someone who treats my son the way he should be. Look I've got to go the group of six are waiting for me. You look after him during this trial and look after yourself. I have grandchildren coming. So need you both healthy for that".

With that Bob Fraser vanished. Ray thought now I'm really over worked. Best get home now.

The two weeks flew and Ray had a few more visits from his dead father in law. Ray was actually enjoying the visits much to Ben's annoyance. Ray had loved hearing some Ben stories he didn't know about.

As they waited in the court house waiting for their time slot to be called. Ben paced like there was no tomorrow. Ray wanted to make him sit and talk. But his parents told him to leave him be. It was good to get his nervous energy out.

As the trial went on all the facts were laid out. The fact that Frank Dafoe's father had been a top guy in the army and turned out to be very abusive towards Frank it showed why he hated people in law enforcement and military personal. As none helped him when he tried to tell them what was going on. Even if he was known as the boy who cried wolf one to many times. Then it was the turn for the only living witness Benton Fraser to take the stand.

You could hear a pin drop as Ben spoke. He told every detail that he could remember. Stopping now and then to compose himself. Ray wanted to run up there and take him in his arms. And just hold him till all the pain went away.

The families of the victims sobbed as they listened. They knew some details but not all of what happened. Their hearts bleed for Benton Fraser. The guilt that he must be feeling would be terrible for been the only one to have lived. But they would make sure he knew that he shouldn't hold any.

Once everything was done and said. The jury left to make their decision.

Ben sat outside waiting to be called. He was been held by Mrs Kowalski. While Mr Kowalski talked to Ray.

Mr Kowalski hugged his son, "Raymond how are you holding up"?

Ray held onto his father, "I'm not sure dad. I just worry for Ben you know. He hasn't said a word. Only spoke when he had to on the stand".

Both looked to Ben, "Raymond I think he is just focusing on one thing at a time. So don't worry ok".

Mrs Kowalski held Ben's hand, "Ben dear how are you copping"?

Ben didn't answer just gave her a half smile and patted her hand. And kept a tight hold of it to keep his lifeline.

They were all surprised when the jury came back so fast. Now all sitting as the fore person stood to read the verdict.

The foreperson started, "We the jury find Frank Dafoe guilty on 19 counts of first degree murder and one attempted murder".

The judge then issued his sentence Frank Dafoe got life for each victim. Frank Dafoe would never see the light of day again.

Outside in the lobby of the courtroom Ray held Ben as they both shed tears. News and camera crews were trying hard to get a comment from them. But no one wanted to talk it was just too painful and raw. So they left it to the lawyers to speak for them.

Ben and Ray were approached by some of the families of the other victims. Mrs Lewis spoke for them all, "We want to thank you. For been so brave. We know this could not have been easy for you. And if it wasn't for you our sons, daughters and grandchildren may have never rested in peace. Thank you".

Ben's voice was shaky, "I'm so sorry ma'm that it took so long. I didn't. I really didn't remember. And if I had I could have stopped it sooner and I- I'm sorry"?

Mrs Lewis hugged him, "You've noting to be sorry about. You're just as much a victim. You lost your wife and child so don't be sorry. I hear you have a handsome husband now who loves you. You go live a happy life. You deserves it after all this".

Ben smiled wiping his eyes, "I do ma'm and I will. I promise".

The families now left with that weight off their chests. And Ben, Ray and the Kowalski's left and headed home. They had a lot of packing to do as they were moving in two days.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Packing up all their belongings that they were taking with them. As Ray packed up the bedroom with his dad. Ben was packing up the living room with Mrs Kowalski.

Ray came out to get more boxes and saw that Ben and his mum were sitting on the couch. Ray's curiosity took over so he went over to see what they were up to.

Ray stopped voice came out as a squeak, "Oh no, no, no. Mum not the baby pictures I thought I hid those. Ah Jezz not the ones were I'm dressed like a girl. And the bath ones. Mum now Ben's not gonna like me"?

Ben giggled, "Oh Ray I think you looked rather cute. And that ink dress really suited you".

Ray swatted Ben across the head, "Watch it Mountie. I'm not the only one who wore a dress at one time".

The packing really didn't take to long with all of them doing it. And all the boxes were labelled and lined up and ready to move. All the furniture was been donated to the homeless shelter down the street. As the house came fully furnished with furniture they both liked comfy and modern. The sooner they moved the better.

Just before they all headed out for dinner Carol turned u with the keys to the house.

Ray let her in, "Hey Carol sorry for not picking u the keys sooner. It's just been mad around here ya know".

Carols face softened, "Don't worry about it Ray I understand I saw the coverage on the news. My mum sends her best by the way. Mum also left a list of numbers of repair men on the fridge in case you need them. They are local so it is always useful to have them on hand just in case".

Ray took the keys, "Thanks Carol. We are just heading out for dinner if you'd care to join us"?

Carol was touched by his offer, "I'd love to but I'm meeting mum in ten minutes. We are going bed shopping then linen shopping god help me. Because I tell ya she is one fussy woman".

Ray saw her to the door while laughing, "Good luck with that. And Carol thanks for everything. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have our dream home. Once we settle in we'd love if you and your mum would come for dinner".

Ben came out just before she left and she hugged him, "I'd love to and I'm sure mum would as well. Good luck in your new home. I hope that you have lots of very hay memories there".

Mr Kowalski had hired a moving van so they could move all their stuff in one go. So while Ray rode in the van with his dad. Ben drove the GTO with Mrs Kowalski to their new home.

Mr & Mrs Kowalski had never seen the house but they had heard it was beautiful. Ray and Ben were right this place was breath taking.

Ben unlocked the front door and stopped blocking the way in.

Ray frowned, "What's wrong Ben"?

Ben turned with a mischievous grin on his face. Ray looked wondering what and then it clicked, "Oh no you don't" Ray shouted. Mr & Mrs Kowalski knew what Ben was going to do and hid their laughter behind their hands.

Ben moved so fast that Ray was unable to stop him. Ben picked up Ray and flung him over his shoulder carrying him over the threshold and putting down gently on the couch.

Ray giggled, "What was that about Ben"?

Ben giggled with him, "its tradition Ray to carry ones spouse over the threshold of their first home is it not Ray".

Ray cracked u laughing now and kissed Ben soundly. Gazing into those baby blues, "God I love you Ben".

Ben kissed his forehead, "No need to call me god but I love you to Ray".

Mr & Mrs Kowalski were so proud of their boys. They showed their love freely. And it made you feel better for it. And this home that they bought had a good family feel to it. The land that surrounded it was so beautiful and peaceful.

It took two hours to get all the boxes into the right rooms. Ray noticed that Mrs Lovejoy had left dinner for them. As she knew they were moving into today and it was a welcome to your new home dinner for them. It warmed Ray's heart that she would do this for them.

It was supper time and they were all very tired from unpacking. Mrs Kowalski had said it would be worth it in the end. More time to enjoy their new home. Ray didn't say to his mum that now they lived there they had plenty of time to enjoy it. But she was right it was best to get it out of the way.

Sitting around the dinner table Mr Kowalski spoke proudly, "Raymond, Ben I just want to say how proud I am of you both. I know that the past few weeks have not been easy, but you got through it. You have such a beautiful home here. And I do hope you have lots of happy memories here. And I pray it's filled with the laughter of children someday"?

Ray was taken a back his dad never really spoke like that before, "Thanks dad. We appreciate it. I- thanks dad".

Mrs Kowalski knew that they wanted to be alone but were too polite to say so. So she took her husbands arm, "Come on Damian lets turn in I'm tired".

Ray knew what his mother was doing and mouthed to her, "Thank you mum".

She kissed both Ben and Ray and dragged her husband off to bed. With him muttering about wanting to watch the hockey.

Ray took Ben by the hand and they walked to the couch. They cuddled up together on it. Sitting in silence for awhile not needing to speak just revelling in each others warmth.

Lacing their fingers together, "This is nice Ray. It reminds me of our cabin up north".

Enjoying the feel of their fingers together, "Ya it is nice. You know I did think that when we first saw it. Maybe that's why if feels like home. All safe and comfortable".

The next day Ray and his father walked the land around the house. It was large with plenty of room to extend if they wanted to. It already had stables so it would be perfect if they wanted to get horses.

Mr Kowalski on seeing this asked Ray, "You know Raymond isn't Ben's birthday coming up"?

Kicking at a stone, "Ya dad why"?

Clearing his throat, "What do you plan on getting him? Because well I know this guy if your interested. You could maybe get Ben a horse or two. You know to go into the stables"?

Ray stopped and turned to his dad, "I've no idea what I'm getting Ben. And I'd love to get him a horse or two but I doubt I could afford it".

Waving a hand, "Nonsense Raymond. I'll tell you what. We'll make that his present from the three of us. We could if-if we put our money together. I think it would be really nice and plus we'd like to".

Ray smiled, "You'd really do that"?

Walking on, "Of course son. Come on your mum and I want to beat rush hour traffic. We'll be back for Ben's birthday ok. And I'll contact you about the horses. So keep to yourself lets surprise him ok".

Rat felt giddy, "Ok dad thanks".

Ray's parents were gone for a awhile now and Ray and Ben settled into their new home nicely. They repainted the spare bedrooms neutral colours in case the call came saying that were getting their child or children. The colour they picked would go with either gender. They had had all the necessary home visits and they seemed to go really well. So it was looking really good for them.

They had agreed when signing up for adoption that would take any age or any amount. There was no way they would deny a child that needed a home a home.

Ray was out by their lake when the call came in. Ben answered it.

Picking up the phone, "Benton Fraser how may I help you"? As the person was telling him the good news and that they could pick up their children on Monday Ben fell into the chair. After hanging up. "My god we have a family".

Putting on his coat Ben joined Ray and Diefenbaker by the lake.

Putting his arms around Ray from behind Ray leaned into the embrace, "Hiya how are ya Ben"?

Kissing Ray's temple, "I'm fine Ray. What are you doing on Monday"?

Looking over their lake, "Working Ben why"?

Now almost dancing on the spot, "Could you perhaps get the day off"?

Turning to face Ben, "Why what's wrong? You sick? You going to doctor or something"?

Laughing lightly, "No Ray I'm fine. It's just we have to pick up our children on Monday Ray".

Ray's mouth dropped open, "What-what did you say"?

Kissing Ray again, "I said we have to pick up our children on Monday Ray".

Ray stuttered, "Chil-children just how many are we talking about Ben"?

Holding a shocked Ray, "Three Ray twins a boy and a girl and a three year old little girl their sister".

Ray couldn't believe it, "Three children. Two girls and a boy and they are all related. OH MY GOD BEN. I can't believe it. What happened to their parents"?

Rubbing Ray's arms, "Believe it Ray. As for their parents their father died drug overdose and their mum is very young she couldn't cope. With new born twins and a three year old. She saw our file and picked us. Apparently we had helped her at some point but they won't say who she is it's not allowed"?

Ray danced around, "Ben we have a family I-I can't believe it. God I love you so much. Come on Ben Love we have lots of shopping to do come on Ben".

Ben laughed as he ran after Ray. Once Ben reached the house he found Ray on the phone. Ray was talking very excitedly, "Mum, Dad we got three. Two girls and a boy. Mum, Dad we have our family".

In the corner of their home stood a very proud Bob Fraser. Whispering into the air hoping they'd hear, "I'm proud of you Benton. And you got me my grandchildren after all".

Fraser did hear his dad as his own tears fell with joy, "Thanks dad".

**The end**

**Please read and review they are always welcome. I hope you enjoyed this story. Could not have done this without my Muse Niente Zero :) **


End file.
